A Beautiful Painting
by HaruchiiYazumi
Summary: Pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata yang berakhir dengan berbekas lukisan/ For NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th/ Bad summary/ Oneshoot


"Hhh," Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang baru saja menghela nafas beberapa detik itu kini sedang berjalan di tepi sungai yang sepi sambil membawa sebuah tas berwarna hitam yang berukuran cukup besar. Naruto yang sebenar nya tinggal di kota besar memilih pergi ke Konoha hanya karena ingin melukis sambil berlibur. Ia juga tidak pergi sendiri, melainkan bersama teman-teman nya. Konoha memanglah desa yang selalu menyuguhkan banyak pemandangan alam yang sangat indah kepada para wisatawan maka dari itu tak heran jika banyak orang yang datang kesini karena hanya ingin menikmati keindahan alam. Namun sayang, menurut Naruto pemandangan alam ini kurang memuaskan di mata nya dan karena itu lah Naruto pergi ke sungai ini untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa di lukisnya.

Tanpa di sengaja, mata Naruto menangkap sebuah sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai. Kedua mata lavender gadis tersebut menatap lembut ke arah sebuah kupu-kupu cantik yang hinggap di jari telunjuknya. Terpukau oleh kecantikan gadis tersebut, tanpa disadari kedua kaki Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut. Menyadari ada yang datang menghampiri, gadis itu berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sapphire bertemu lavender. Keduannya terdiam beberapa saat hingga Naruto mulai buka suara.

"Ah, maaf jika sudah mengganggu mu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar membuat wajah gadis itu merona karena terpesona.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Ucap gadis itu sambil memandang ke arah lain. Naruto berjalan menuju gadis itu.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku sedang berlibur disini." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya, tak lupa dengan senyuman khas nya. Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Hi-hinata, na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Uzumaki-san, se-sedang apa di sini? Bu-bukankah wisatawan ti-tidak boleh datang ke sini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oh, itu. Aku pergi mencari sesuatu yang bisa kulukis dan aku terpisah dengan temanku," Jawab Naruto.

"Boleh aku melukismu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Me-melukis ku?"

"Ya, aku tertarik untuk melukismu."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Bo-boleh saja, Uzumaki-san." Ucap Hinata pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan! Kalau begitu kau duduk saja lagi di tepi sungai dan aku akan melukis mu dari sini." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil alat-alat lukis dari tas nya. Hinata hanya mengikuti perkataan Naruto. Ia pun duduk di tepi sungai.

"Se-seperti ini, Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Hinata .

"Ya, benar! Nah, sekarang kau diam dulu ya, Hinata-chan! Aku akan mulai melukismu." Ucap Naruto sambil mulai melukis.

"Ba-baik," Ucap Hinata.

"..." Sunyi, Naruto masih sibuk melukis dan Hinata masih terdiam. Kedua mata lavender Hinata menatap ke arah Naruto yang serius melukis.

"Keren," Gumam Hinata tanpa disadari.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto ketika mendengar Hinata menggumamkan sebuah kata. Wajah Hinata langsung merona.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak, kok! A-aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Ucap Hinata.

"Oh," Naruto kembali melukis. Suasana kembali sunyi, sesekali mata lavender Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantik Hinata.

"Selesai!" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap senang ke arah lukisannya.

"Kemari Hinata-chan! Lihat lah hasil nya!" Seru Naruto. Hinata pun mengangguk dan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto menyerahkan sebuah lukisan. Terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di tepi sungai sambil memandang ke arah langit, surai indigonya sedikit tertiup angin dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah nya. Ada beberapa kupu-kupu dan burung yang berterbangan di sekitar gadis itu.

"Ca-cantik sekali," Ucap Hinata sambil menatap lukisan itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto ketika mendengar komentar Hinata.

"Iya," Hinata mengangguk.

"Syukurlah," Ucap Naruto sambil membereskan alat-alat lukisnya.

"Apa kau sudah mau pulang, Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak, kok. Besok aku baru pulang," Jawab Naruto.

"O-oh, begitu." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling ke dalam hutan itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah hutan di seberang sungai. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam hutan itu dan berkeliling menikmati keindahan alam disitu. Sesekali mereka beristirahat sambil melukis. Bahkan Naruto sempat mengajari Hinata melukis. Saat warna langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi ke jinggaan, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk pulang. Naruto pun mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya.

"Kudengar malam ini Konoha akan mengadakan festival." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"A-ah, iya."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi ke festival bersama. Kau mau, Hinata-chan?" Tawar Naruto. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"I-iya, aku mau." Ucap Hinata, mendengar jawaban itu senyuman Naruto semakin lebar.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita ketemu lagi nanti malam di sungai tadi jam 7 malam," Ucap Naruto.

"Ba-baik," Ucap Hinata sambil memegang sebuah buku sketsa yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Mereka pun berpisah ketika Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Sampai jumpa nanti! Jangan lupa, ya!" Ucap Naruto.

"I-iya."

Naruto pun berjalan menuju penginapan nya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sesampai di penginapan nya Naruto segera mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi ke festival.

"Hei, Naruto! Kemana saja kau? Dari tadi kami mencarimu tahu!" Ucap Kiba, teman Naruto yang juga ikut berlibur ke Konoha.

"Hehe, maaf, tadi aku terpisah dari kalian." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hhh, ya sudahlah. Kau mau pergi ke festival?" Tanya Kiba, Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah dulu ya, Kiba. Aku ingin menjemput Hinata-chan!" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Siapa itu Hinata? Teman nya atau pacar nya?" Tanya Kiba pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto berjalan sambil menuju sungai tempat dimana ia bertemu Hinata. Disitu ia tidak melihat adanya Hinata. Mungkin Hinata belum datang karena ini masih jam setengah tujuh. 30 menit lagi dari waktu perjanjian mereka. Naruto menatap lurus ke arah sungai yang mengalir dengan pelan. Banyak kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sana. Tanpa disadari Hinata sudah datang ke sungai itu.

"Uzumaki-san?" Panggil Hinata, merasa namanya di panggil Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Hinata yang sedang memakai sebuah kimono berwarna ungu. Rambut panjang nya ia ikat.

"..." Naruto terdiam sambil memandangi Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Merasa dipandangi Hinata bertanya pada Naruto.

"A-ada apa, Uzumaki-san? A-apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, kau sangat cantik!" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung merona.

"Te-terimakasih.." Ucap Hinata.

"Ayo, sekarang kita pergi ke festival!" Seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ja-jangan cepat-cepat, Uzumaki-san!" Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan dengan cepat, menyusul Naruto yang berada di depannya.

Sampai di festival, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan-jalan sambil mencari-cari makanan.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan Takoyaki?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah stand takoyaki. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini sebentar ya, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju stand takoyaki dan membeli seporsi takoyaki.

"Maaf ya, Hinata-chan. Takoyaki nya tinggal satu porsi." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Hinata yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke sebuah bukit.

"Tak apa, kok, Uzumaki-san." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut membuat wajah Naruto merona.

"Tidak usah memanggilku Uzumaki, panggil saja aku Naruto." Ucap Naruto sambil ikut duduk di samping Hinata.

"I-iya, Naruto-k-kun." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Ini," Naruto menyuapi Hinata sebuah takoyaki. Hinata pun memakan takoyaki itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak, 'kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakan takoyaki.

"I-iya," Jawab Hinata. Selesai makan takoyaki dan makanan festival lain nya, Naruto dan Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku yang juga menghadap ke bukit. Mereka menonton kembang api yang ada di bawah bukit.

"Indahnya," Ujar Hinata, terpukau dengan kembang api tersebut. Naruto pun hanya menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang memandang kembang api di depan mereka.

"Terimakasih banyak, Naruto-kun. Aku sangat senang di ajak ke festival ini bersamamu." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"...Sama-sama, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil ikut tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Lagi-lagi sapphire menatap lavender.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap lurus wajah Hinata dengan serius. Wajah Hinata langsung merona dengan hebat.

"E-eh?" Mata Lavender Hinata membulat.

"Mungkin memang aneh, aku baru bertemu dengan mu tadi pagi dan tiba-tiba bilang aku mencintaimu. Tapi selama ini aku merasa nyaman jika bersamamu. Aku..." Naruto masih berbicara.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku," Ucap Naruto lagi.

"..." Hinata terdiam. Suasana diantara mereka sepi, hanya terdengar suara orang-orang yang berbicara dan kembang api.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata mulai buka suara.

"Maaf..."

* * *

"Naruto! Ternyata dari tadi kau di sini, ayo pulang! Kita harus siap-siap, besok kita 'kan akan pulang." Ujar Kiba dari belakang ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri memandangi kembang api sendirian.

"..." Tak ada balasan dari Naruto.

"Kau tak apa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, teman Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum miris sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tak apa," Ucap Naruto, ia menghapus air mata nya dengan tangannya sebelum menoleh ke arah teman-teman nya.

"Ayo, aku ingin cepat pulang! Badan ku terasa lelah sekali!" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, berusaha menjadi Naruto yang biasanya.

Esok hari nya

"Naruto, bangun! Nanti kita bisa ketinggal— Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kiba tak percaya pada sahabatnya yang susah bangun ini, ternyata sudah bangun dan sudah siap-siap.

"Iya, aku tak sabar ingin pulang. Aku ingin bertemu Kyuu-nii, Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"... Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kiba heran pada sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" Seru Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu ayo." Ucap Kiba. Naruto dan teman-teman nya pun segera keluar dari penginapan itu dan menunggu bus yang akan datang dan mengantar mereka kembali ke kota. Tak lama bus yang di tunggu pun datang. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam bus tersebut. Saat berjalan menuju kota, bus yang Naruto naiki melewati sungai tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Hinata pertama kalinya.

"..."

"Pak, berhenti!" Teriak Naruto, membuat supir bus itu berhenti. Naruto pun keluar dari bus itu dan berlari menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan!" Teriak Naruto ketika sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga, tak lama orang yang dipanggil pun keluar.

"Na-naruto-kun?!" Hinata terkejut ketika melihat Naruto berada di depan rumahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau masih ada disini? Bukankah kau harusnya sudah pulang?" Tanya Hinata, Naruto pun segera berjalan mendekati Hinata dan memeluk Hinata.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya." Ucap Naruto.

"... Naruto-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Ini, maaf jika tidak sebagus gambarmu tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk membuat sebagus mungkin. Meskipun jelek, kuharap kau mau menerimanya." Ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku sketsa. Naruto menerimanya dan memandangi buku itu. Buku yang ia berikan pada Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan. Ini," Naruto ikut menyerahkan sebuah lukisan. Lukisan yang ia buat ketika bertemu Hinata.

"Hinata, siapa itu?" Tanya seorang pria dari dalam kediaman Hyuuga.

"Te-teman ku," Jawab Hinata. Ia pun menatap Naruto.

"Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya, terimakasih banyak." Ucap Hinata.

Di dalam bus, Naruto membuka buku sketsa yang diberikan Hinata. Semua lembar buku sketsa tersebut berisikan lukisan dirinya yang dibuat oleh Hinata. Sampai akhirnya lembar terakhir...

_Naruto-kun..._

_Meskipun mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu kembali..._

_Aku akan selalu mengingatmu..._

_Maaf..._

_Jika kemarin malam aku menolakmu..._

_Bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi Tou-san ku sudah menjodohkanku dengan orang lain..._

_Padahal aku berharap kita bisa bersatu..._

_Ah, maaf jika lukisan-lukisanku terlalu jelek..._

_Tapi kuharap dengan lukisan ini kau bisa selalu mengingatku..._

_Terimakasih atas semuanya, Naruto-kun dan..._

_Aku mencintaimu juga..._

_Hinata Hyuuga._

Sebuah senyuman miris terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Aku tak akan melupaimu, Hinata-chan... Tak akan dan lukisan mu itu adalah lukisan terindah,"

The End

A/N: Halo, minna-san! Kali ini Haruchii kembali dengan membawa fic NaruHina special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th! Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut event seperti ini jadi maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Ceritanya kurang menarik? Banyak Typo? Bahasa acak-acakan? Yah, memang begitulah fic saya yang ini, tapi saya buat dengan susah payah, lho. Demi menghibur readers dan semoga readers terhibur. NHTD terakhir itu tanggal 10 'kan? Kalau iya berarti saya pas updatenya. Hehe, Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mau baca fic NaruHina kedua saya dan terimakasih banyak juga bagi yang berminat memberi saya review.

Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya ya..


End file.
